


Tainted

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Slight cross dressing, Threats of Violence, aged up hiro, the scene is sorta graphic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro walks home from a bot fight one night dressed in girl clothes to hustle people out of their money easier. Yet he wasn't alone. Now the man knows where Hiro lives and blackmails him into being his slave and tormenting him until he is broken and tainted. Will Hiro's family and friends find out about this man before it's too late? (WARNING: graphic depictions of rape, mental abuse, and self harm, and the story is better than the summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> YO! Ryker here! I wrote this a while ago and I just decided to post it... on my birthday... charming. Anyway, seriously TURN BACK NOW if you are NOT COMFORTABLE WITH rape, mental abuse, and self harm (not cutting). I'm sorry for the lack of updates on everything, I've been suffering from some mental stuff and I'm getting better. I promise to update everything as soon as I can! <3

The city streets were dead silent on this cold winter night. I was walking home from the bot fight I had previously dominated. I was dressed in a pink mini skirt with long black leggings and a black tank top covered by my navy blue zip-up hoodie. I usually wear this too hide my true identity since everyone suspects a young boy to be a super genius, but never a girl. Gender roles are so pathetic. People are so sexist.

My body  could pass of as female easily. My hops are too big and my sides curved slightly. My chest is small but I use Aunt Cass’s fake boobs and a small bra to give off the illusion that I had breasts. My face is round and feminine plus my eyelashes are naturally long.

A fat hand was placed on my small shoulder and a gun to the back of my neck. Terror shivered down my body at the man shaking me out of my thoughts and almost dropped my prized fighter bot.

“Hey beautiful,” he slurred. I froze unable to fight him, “Come with me sweetheart.” He pushed me roughly.

He kept my head forward as he steered me into a dark alley on the side of the broken buildings. Moonlight peeked through the cracks of the sturdy crumbled walls, but not enough to illuminate the alley. The man grabbed my hair causing fear to pool in my stomach.

“Relax babe,” he said, “How old are you?”

His mouth hovered over my neck sending revolting chills down my spine.

Obviously irritated, he slammed my front into the brick wall causing pain to shoot through my body.

“I asked you a question,” he twisted my arm back causing a squeak to erupt from me.

“16!” I yelled.

“Oh, a young girl. I like ‘em young,” he went back to my ear and licked the shell, “Don’t worry, you’ll love it,”

Then his hands groped my fake chest and the other my crotch.

‘No… No please…” I whispered as his hand went under my skirt.

“Oh… so you're not a girl, but a fucked up little boy,” he growled, “I’ll still screw you. You’re asking for it by flaunting your body around. Think of it as a punishment for tricking poor men like me.”

He ripped off my skirt and yanked my leggings down to my ankles along with my briefs. Then he unzipped my hoodie and tore off my shirt and bra. He used my hoodie to tie my arms behind me.

He flipped me around and pressed his chapped lips down my chest, fondling my nipples as if I had a female body. I felt disgusted to say, but it turned me on slightly.

“You dirty boy,” he was on his knees in front of me. He flicked my erection causing me to gasp.

_No… NO!_

He unzipped his large jeans and forced me to my knees. He shoved his dirty erection in my face and rubbed it against my cheek.

“Suck it or no lubricant,” he said.

Without hesitation, I opened my mouth wide as he shoved it deep in my throat. I felt so sick as he began to thrust in and out of my mouth. My gag reflex activated each time he slammed his dirty cock inside. Tears spilled down my face when he finally took it out of my mouth.

“What’s your name little boy?” he asked.

I hesitantly said, “H-Hiro… Hiro Hamada.”

“I know you. Your that stupid little bot fighter. You also the nephew to the woman that runs the Lucky Cat Cafe. I’ll remember you,” he smirked.

Damn it! He knows where I live!

Then, without warning, he flipped me over and pressed my bare front against the cold brick wall. He grabbed my buttcheeks and spread them apart.  He slipped one finger inside and I screamed as the pain shot through me.

“No, please,” I gritted through my teeth.

“Please? Well aren’t you a little slutty boy. Well alright, I’ll give it to you now,” he took his finger out and before I could protest, he slammed his dick inside of my virgin entrance.

“NO!” I screamed in hopes that someone passing by would hear and help me.

“It’ll feel good soon sweetheart.  Mmm you’re so tight!” he groaned as he began to thrust in and out of me… hard…

Everytime he’d thrust in, I’d let out a pained cry. It was so hard, I felt my organs rattle… He was ripping me in half!

I felt a liquid trickle down my thigh, praying that it was his cum, but the stench of crimson blood filled the air and I knew what it was. The blood was lubricating the hard act so it was a bit smoother.

Then he lifted one of my legs to I was doing a sideways split, and he rested it on his shoulder. By this time, the pain began to slip into awkward bliss.

“No, stop!” I cried out in a pleasured tone as hit a spot within that made me see stars. His meat hand grabbed my dick and stroked it gently. His thumb twirled around the sensitive head causing me to twitch from the pleasure.

My body betrayed me as my orgasm ripped through me and soiled my bruised and cut torso. I felt him fill me with his revolting spunk too.

“Thanks for the fuck Hiro,” he smirked as he pulled out and zipped up his jeans, “You’re a good whore, I’ll be sure to come back to you.” Then he untied me.

My body flopped hard onto the concrete and I felt sick to my stomach. I trembled and curled into myself as I heard his giant foot steps going away from me. I grabbed my hoodie and wrapped it around my torso and found my underwear and ripped leggings.

Once I was somewhat decent, I grabbed megabot and limped away, I didn’t know where to go. Definitely NOT home. I continued to wonder the dangerous streets of San Fransokyo with my mind furiously pondering my options.

Somehow, I ended up at an apartment building where my brother’s girlfriend lives. Unconsciously, I rang the buzzer to her apartment probably waking her up.

“Hello?” came a sleepy voice.

“I-it’s Hiro, can I come in?” I asked as my teeth chattered from the chill.

“Yeah,” she said.

I heard a buzz and I opened the door. The lobby had the pretty reflective white tiles. It was too white…

I ran up to her apartment on the first floor. I shook as I opened the door since it was unlocked. Upon entering the room, I saw angry GoGo on the couch. I closed the door.

“What are you doing at 1:30 in the morning?” She asked until she looked at my shattered appearance, “What happened?”

I tried to open my mouth but I let out a sob and tears poured down my cheeks. GoGo wrapped her arms around me and led me to the couch where she propped up my feet of the coffee table.

“Do you want some tea?” she asked again, “Or a bath?”

I nodded not knowing what I want anymore. Inside, I felt broken, hollow, a shell of who I was.

She led me to the bathroom where she drew me a bath and left me to my privacy. I stripped down and stepped into the steaming water. It massaged my nerves and relaxed me for a second until I glanced at my soiled body. I was surprised the bath water didn’t turn brown from the dried dirt, blood, and semen flaking off of me.

I couldn’t help but feel guilty for being pleasured. My first time and I didn’t even want it. At the end, I felt amazing but disgusted.

I grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself with my nails trying to undo damage. It stung the fresh cuts littering my skin, but it didn’t matter.

“Hiro, you alright?” I heard GoGo ask from the other side of the door. I guess I’ve been in here for a while.

“Yeah, I’m done.”

“Well I brought you some clothes. It’s your brothers, but I think you’ll fit.”

I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the flat towel around my lower body. GoGo opened the door and handed me clothes. Once she left, I put on my brother’s large blue T-shirt with Japanese letters on it saying the name of some anime. Then I put my own briefs on and pulled up his skinny jeans which were more like cargo pants on me. I clasped it together with one of his belts.

I exited the bathroom to see GoGo, still in her PJs, on the couch with a tray of tea and cookies on the wooden coffee table. I sat next to her and grabbed a fresh cup of green tea.

“Okay kid, spill,” she said, “What happened?”

“I-I,” I started but I couldn’t finish. I wanted to lie and tell her I was beat up, but GoGo is my best friend. I can’t lie to her.

“Please don’t tell Tadashi,” I said desperately as I set the cup down.

“O-of course,” she was a bit taken back by my plead. I tell my brother everything. There are never secrets between us, but I don’t want him to know this… He’ll look down at me and hate me for being weak.

“You swear to keep this between us?” I asked.

The dark haired girl nodded vigorously.

I took a deep breath to fill my quaking lungs, “I was… I-I.. Um, well I was walking home from a bot fight. I was dressed like a girl to hide my identity. Then some m-man came up behind me and put a gun to the back of my neck. H-He told me to go with him - and I was scared! So I listened… He forced me to tell him my name and age. T-then he found out I was a boy from stripping me. He said I needed to be punished… H-he-” I couldn’t finish my story. My voice cracked from the sobs sting up my throat.

“Did he touch you?” GoGo asked.

I nodded.

“Did he go… all the way?” she asked.

“H-he raped me. GoGo I’m so scared,” I cried, “I’m a bad person.”

GoGo pulled me into her arms and hushed me, “Sweetie, you aren’t a bad person. It wasn’t your fault.” I was surprised at how motherly GoGo can be. She treated me like her pal by pushing me around and being sarcastic, but now she was holding me and rocking me back and forth to calm me down.

“B-but I kind of liked it at the end. I orgasmed from him,” I sniffled a bit.

“Oh Hiro,” GoGo said, “It wasn’t your fault. You were scared and your body acted on instinct. Please don’t feel guilty.”

“I can’t,” was all I could muster out.

She sat with me for what felt like hours as she tried to calm me down until I fell asleep.

In my dream, I saw the man. He was pinning me down in my bed and I was screaming but nobody heard me.

I thankfully woke up to the door closing. I was still wrapped in GoGo’s arms with me head on her chest. Her eyes fluttered open like mine to see the person entering the room.

“I came to see if you knew where Hiro was, but apparently you’ve known,” it was my brother.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. He came over to help me finish a present for you and spilled oil all over his clothes. So I lent him some that you left here. Is that a problem?” GoGo let go of me and walked up to her boyfriend.

“I guess not. Just don’t do that again, Hiro,” Tadashi sighed, “You had me worried sick. I thought something bad happened to you.”

If only he knew…

“Well I’m fine,” I lied, “Thanks GoGo, I guess I’m going home now.”

“Okay,” she said.

Tadashi placed a kiss on her cheek and led me out of the apartment after I slipped on my converse. This was going to be a rough day…

~

Tadashi brought me home to my frantic Aunt. She looked like she hasn’t slept and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She flung herself on me and pulled me into a cobra-like hug.

“I was so worried!” she cried.

“I know…” I couldn’t look her  in the eyes.

“Where were you? Why didn’t you call? Were you bot fighting?” she asked as she pushed away from me. Her contact stung the wounds from last night.

I couldn’t respond. I stared blankly at my shoes and fought the urge to sob. I wanted to tell them the truth, but the words wouldn’t form. They will hate me and tell me ‘that’s what i get for bot fighting’. I know it.

“He was at GoGo’s apartment,” Tadashi sighed, “And now he’s in big trouble for not telling.”

“I-I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

Aunt Cass’s harsh face became soft at my timidness. She placed a firm hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away from the painful flashes of last night.

“Hiro, are you okay?” she asked as she tried to touch me again, but I backed away from her, “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Aunt Cass,” I said, “I’ll make it up to you by working in the cafe, I have nothing else to do.”

“What about breakfast?” Aunt Cass asked.

“I ate at GoGo’s,” I lied through my teeth. Truthfully, I wasn’t hungry. The thought of putting something in my tainted mouth is vial.

Tadashi and Aunt Cass exchanged glances but agreed with my words.

I trotted down the stairs and grabbed an apron. I tied it around my small waist. I stood behind the counter since that was my usual job when I worked at the cafe.

Throughout the day, I took orders and handed out food. Aunt Cass continued to look at me funny, but i pretended not to notice.

“Hello,” a voice rang from the counter.

That voice… I recognize it’s devious and horrid sound. It’s the one that struck fear into my soul last night. It’s _him_!

I turned around and put on a fake smile, “What can I get for you?”

“How about your body?” he smirked.

I saw him in daylight. The man was as tall as my brother, yet he was more built. He has to weigh over 200 pounds. And his smile. was like the grinch, yellow teeth peeked over chapped lips. His eyes were dark and soulless which complimented his short dark hair.

“Go away,” I growled, “Leave me alone.”

“Why would I do that, Hiro?” he sneered, “I think you should be nicer to me.”

“Why should I?” I retorted quietly.

“Because I know people in dangerous places, and it would be a shame if something bad happened to your aunt and brother, and it will be all your fault,” he smiled, “I can see it now, their blood smeared all over the wall and only after hearing what a slut their precious little boy is.”

I felt bile trickle up my throat and tears began to sting at the corner of my eyes.

“N-no,” I shook violently.

“Meet me out back at midnight, understand?” he said, “And don’t breath a word of this to anyone or else.”

I nodded.

“Oh, your fear is so refreshing,” he stared into my eyes, “I own you boy, you are my little slave.”

He then walked out of the cafe and left me of the edge of an anxiety attack. The world began to spin around me as I could barely stay on my feet. My body ached as it trembled uncontrollably.

I threw off the apron and darted up the stairs and into the bathroom where I proceeded to empty the little content in my stomach. Tadashi and Aunt Cass weren’t far behind me.

“Hiro, please, are you okay?” Tadashi asked.

He knelt down to rub my back, but I shoved him away and yelled, “Don’t touch me!”

He recoiled and gave me some space as I threw up more bile.

“Hiro Hamada talk to us now!” Aunt Cass demanded.

“I’m fine,” I snapped, “Just a bit sick, leave me alone. It’s only a stomach bug.”

I hate lying to them. I hate being such a burden. I hate myself so much.

“Okay baby,” Tadashi kissed my head gently, “If you need anything, you know where we are.”

“Leave me alone,” Don’t leave me, Tadashi. Don’t go away! I’m scared.

“Okay,” he sighed as the two spun around on their heels and went back to work.

I let out sobs at my emptiness and humiliation. When will I wake up from this nightmare?

 

 


End file.
